


Sherlock It's Cold Outside

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Sherlock has an exhibitionistic streak.  John doesn’t mind, except when it’s cold outside.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts).



> A duet between Sherlock and John, to the tune of “Baby It’s Cold Outside.”

Let’s go to the park — Sherlock, it’s cold outside  
Before it gets dark — Sherlock, it’s cold outside  
We could have a shag — In the snow? That’d be a drag  
It would be nice — I don’t want my balls to turn to ice  
  
Well, what if we bring a blanket? — Bring your arse here, I’m gonna spank it  
We could do that outside if you want — Why are you so damn nonchalant?  
I really don’t care if it’s chilly — Now you are just being silly  
Well, maybe just go out on the roof — Sherlock, I am not weatherproof  
  
The neighbors could watch — Sherlock, it’s cold out there  
As I was grabbing your crotch — Sherlock, it’s cold out there  
We’d be on display — How ‘bout on a warmer day?  
They all could see — I know what an exhibitionist you can be  
  
I know you’ve said no, no, no sir — But still you keep getting closer  
You know how that fresh air makes me feel — It sure gives your libido some zeal  
I’m here at the door — Sherlock, don’t go out  
Ah, but it’s cold outside  
  
We simply must try — Sherlock, it’s cold outside  
The snow makes me high — Sherlock, it’s cold outside  
I want to so bad — Hypothermia would be sad  
You are so hot — But the outdoor temperature is not  
  
The neighbors would all be staring — At the coats we’d be wearing  
We could strip down to give them a show — Can’t you understand, I said “No”  
They’d see how fit you’ve been getting — But it’s cold out, are you forgetting?  
I want to show you off to them all — I swear you’re going to be my downfall  
  
We’d be warm enough — Sherlock we’d freeze out there  
I’d let you fuck me so rough — Get down on your knees out there?  
Whatever you need — Can I tie you up and make you plead?  
I’ll beg you twice — Oh, god, you’re starting to entice  
  
There’s bound to be talk tomorrow — If there wasn’t, you’d feel some sorrow  
About the way you’re hung like a horse — Rumours started by you, of course  
You know that you want to — God help me, yes I do  
Ah, but it’s cold outside  
Fuck, baby, it’s cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who's following my brand new tumblr. If you haven't stopped by yet, come say "Hi!" :D
> 
> You know what warms me up on these cold nights? Comments and kudos from you. :D


End file.
